


Фрагменты

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже если Мугивары не ищут приключений, приключения неизменно находят их сами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фрагменты

Страна Вано Зоро не понравилась. Пусть ты сто раз сильный мечник, не выходит расслабиться в городе, где каждый житель считает своим долгом швырнуть в тебя первым попавшимся под руку предметом, да еще заорать «Вор!». Кинемон предупреждал, что Шусуй лучше оставить на корабле, однако Зоро скорее бы согласился пройтись по улицам голышом, чем без третьего меча. Но тут уже возмутилась Нами - и Зоро остался сторожить корабль.

Вот и вышло, что уже второй день Зоро безвылазно сидел на Санни. И никто из бессовестных накама даже не подумал остаться с ним, когда к их услугам был целый остров, для разнообразия - доброжелательный. Кинемона, как оказалось, хорошо знали и очень уважали. Его компания делала желанными гостями даже пиратов, и жители закатили шумную вечеринку в честь их прибытия.

Жаль, конечно, что Зоро пропустил все веселье. Но, пусть на Санни и было скучновато без команды, зато в кои-то веки спокойно.

Обычно тишины на корабле даже ночью не дождешься, и не только из-за скрипящих снастей. То Фрэнки увидит во сне гениальный чертеж и, впопыхах натянув любимую рубашку, помчится в мастерскую, где будет до утра стучать молотком. То Усопп проснется с воплем, будто его заживо ест одно из его собственных растений. То Луффи всю ночь будет признаваться в любви мясу, не реагируя на отчаянные попытки его разбудить или хотя бы заткнуть. То… в общем, всякое случалось на Санни.

Так что в отсутствии команды была и положительная сторона: можно наконец-то помедитировать спокойно. Тем более Луффи о своих накама не забывал: через пару часов после того, как команда ушла в город, Луффи вернулся с огромным свертком еды и выпивки, щедро вывалил это богатство перед Зоро.

Вторым после Луффи прибежал Усопп и потешил Зоро историей о том, как жена Кинемона, узнав, в каких приключениях побывал их драгоценный отпрыск, схватилась за меч. По словам хохочущего Усоппа, Кинемон вылетел из дома в изрядно покромсанном кимоно и теперь боялся отходить от Мугивар, объяснив, что при гостях жена драться не станет. Отсмеявшись вместе с Зоро, Усопп заскочил в мастерскую, набрал там целый мешок какой-то мелочевки и с целеустремленным видом унесся на остров.

Зоро мимоходом пожалел, что пропустил публичный позор Кинемона, а также что ему не удастся встретиться с дамой, способной внушить ужас даже великому Кицунэ. Но об уходе Луффи, который, конечно, не высидел долго в тишине, зная, что где-то в это время проходит банкет, Зоро жалел больше. Впрочем, опять же, тишина. Благодать.

Второй день подряд...

Пуруп-пуруп-пуруп.

Тишина?

Задремавший было Зоро приоткрыл глаз.

Пуруп-пуруп-пуруп.

Нет, не показалось. Ден-ден муши в гостиной отчетливо сигнализировал о звонке. Видимо, блудные накама решили выяснить, цела ли Санни и жив ли Зоро - именно в таком порядке.

Неохотно поднявшись с мягкой травки, Зоро одним прыжком оказался у двери в гостиную и спустя пару секунд уже говорил:

\- Да.

Вместо восторженных воплей или, наоборот, криков о помощи (от родной команды с равной вероятностью можно было ожидать и первого, и второго вне зависимости от ситуации) ден-ден муши пару секунд молчал, а потом произнес знакомым голосом:

\- Ророноа.

Вспомнив, что для отслеживания места по сигналу ден-ден муши требуется время, но не вспомнив, сколько именно, Зоро уже почти повесил трубку, торопясь оборвать опасный звонок, но следующая реплика заставила его передумать.

\- Ташиги в беде.

\- Если ты вешаешь мне лапшу… - угрожающе начал Зоро.

\- Подозревать меня после того, как я вас отпустил, да еще дважды? - устало и зло отозвались на том конце провода. - Остальные Мугивары рядом?

\- Нет.

\- Сколько им надо, чтобы вернуться на корабль?

\- Смотря чем они занимаются. Час-полтора, - прикинул Зоро, уже начиная понимать, что им - зная Луффи - предстоит.

\- Я перезвоню через три, - сурово изрек ден-ден муши и опустил глазки. На том конце провода отключились.

Зоро выругался и набрал номер маленького ден-ден муши, которого взяла с собой Нами.

\- Зоро? - почти сразу откликнулась она. На фоне слышался разноголосый смех, взрывы и чей-то радостный визг.

\- Луффи с тобой? - без предисловий спросил Зоро.

\- Да, я тут! - немедленно отозвался Луффи. - У тебя кончилась еда? Или саке? Я могу принести еще!

\- Нет, Луффи. Возвращайтесь на Санни. Нам звонил Смокер.

***

Вместо предполагаемого часа команда ввалилась на корабль через пятнадцать минут, все взмыленные, но при этом не забывшие прихватить еды и колы, а Нами с Робин - по огромному тюку с одеждой, которыми они, разумеется, нагрузили Фрэнки и Чоппера.

\- Линяем отсюда? - сходу предположил Усопп, отдуваясь: тащил половину запасов топлива.

\- И быстро! - подхватила Нами.

\- Сколько длился разговор? - поинтересовалась более спокойная и рассудительная Робин. Они с Луффи единственные не выглядели слишком встревоженными.

\- Двадцать семь секунд, - отчитался Зоро, на всякий случай засекавший время.

\- И кто оборвал связь?

\- Смокер.

\- Ты точно просчитал время? Ни секундой больше?

\- Я умею считать!

\- Тогда странно, - протянула Робин, задумчиво коснувшись подбородка.

\- Ничего странного! - возмутилась Нами, гневно обернувшись к Зоро. - Почему ты вообще сразу не повесил трубку?! Понятно же, что это была ловушка! Теперь он нас вычислил, и сюда наверняка идет целый флот Дозорных!

\- Целый флот?! - взвизгнул Чоппер.

\- Мне показалось странным поведение уважаемого вице-адмирала, - невозмутимо пояснила Робин, игнорируя дружное испуганное трио Усоппа, Чоппера и Брука, - потому что засечь местоположение по звонку можно только в том случае, если разговор длится дольше тридцати секунд. Достаточно было подождать еще пять секунд, и он бы знал, где мы.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что с его стороны это был жест доброй воли? - не поверила Нами. - Зоро, что еще он сказал?

\- Что Ташиги в беде. И что он перезвонит через три часа, так что сами спросите у него подробности. На этом он отключился. Меня другое интересует - откуда у него наш номер? Как дозорные могли его узнать?

\- А, не переживайте, - легкомысленно отмахнулся Луффи и широко улыбнулся. - Это я ему дал. На всякий случай. Значит, у нас еще три часа до звонка? Давайте вернемся в город и доедим все, что осталось!

\- ЛУФФИ! - дружным хором взвыла команда, а Нами еще и огрела капитана кулаком.

\- Да что вы?! - обиделся Луффи. - Он не плохой человек!

\- Вот только он - дозорный, а мы - пираты, - иронично вставил Фрэнки, которого не было с ними в Арабасте. Сам Зоро, а также Чоппер с Усоппом и даже Нами вздохнули и привычно закатили глаза. Луффи лучше них разбирался в людях, его суждениям можно было доверять - это раз. И назвать Смокера бесчестным после двух совместных приключений ни у кого не повернулся язык - это два. Даже проклятый кок согласно промолчал… промолчал?

\- А где вы потеряли извращенца? - опомнился Зоро, до которого наконец-то дошло, что чего-то, то есть кого-то, не хватает. Действительно, на палубе было тесно от мешков, бочек и членов команды, но кока среди них не было.

\- Санджи по ошибке приударил за женой Кинемона, - охотно сдал Чоппер под дружное хихиканье Брука с Усоппом и недовольное ворчание Нами. - Теперь они пытаются сбежать от нее вдвоем. Обещал прийти, как только сумеет от нее оторваться.

\- Надеюсь, он хотя бы не заблудится в незнакомом городе, - проворчал Зоро. - Что?!

Но команда продолжала бессовестно ржать.

***

К концу третьего часа команда не только полностью подготовила Санни к отплытию, но и успела еще раз поесть, поругаться, спеть пару песен, помириться, перемыть косточки так пока и не явившемуся коку и устать от ожидания. Так что уже за полчаса до ожидаемого звонка все потихоньку сползлись в гостиную. Робин спокойно читала, Нами, в отличие от нее, лишь делала вид, что читает. Фрэнки мастерил что-то небольшое на пару с Усоппом, который вскидывался на каждый громкий звук. Брук с Луффи и Чоппером в очередной раз затянули “Саке Бинкса”, а сам Зоро дремал вполглаза.

Нами с Усоппом горячо настаивали на том, чтобы на звонок не отвечать, ден-ден муши с засвеченным номером оставить на острове, а самим удирать на всех парусах. Их молчаливо поддерживали Чоппер с Фрэнки и Бруком. А вот Робин, кажется, ничего не имела против грядущего приключения - и неважно, каким оно будет. Сам Зоро думал о том, что вряд ли это ловушка. Чутью Луффи он доверял, да и свое его не подводило, а опасности от Смокера Зоро не чувствовал. Но тогда - что такого случилось с Ташиги, если Смокер решил просить помощи у пиратов, которых глубоко презирал?

Какие мысли бродили в голове Луффи, Зоро тоже примерно догадывался. Впрочем, как и остальная команда: хоть и вздыхали, и закатывали глаза, и ругали капитана на чем свет стоит, даже шишек наставили от избытка чувств - но решение дождаться звонка и непременно поговорить со Смокером не вызвало ни удивления, ни настоящего возмущения. Поворчали для порядка и привычно настроились на грядущее приключение.

\- Пуруп-пуруп-пуруп.

Звонок раздался на десять минут раньше, чем его ждали, и все невольно подскочили. Усопп громко ойкнул - прищемил палец их с Фрэнки новым творением.

\- Да? - тут же возбужденно крикнул Луффи, едва сняв трубку.

\- Луффи, она не отстает! - вместо ожидаемого Смокера возопил ден-ден муши голосом эро-кока. - Я не могу от нее оторваться! Как только будете отплывать - запустите сигнальную ракету! Я прибегу сразу на корабль! Ааааааааа!..

Ден-ден муши захлебнулся воплем, и связь оборвалась. Луффи засмеялся, Зоро тоже насмешливо фыркнул. Нами пробормотала что-то об извращенцах и справедливом возмездии, во что никто предпочел не вслушиваться. Но в любом случае хрупкий покой был нарушен, и теперь большая часть команды уже открыто начала слоняться по гостиной, кидая жадные взгляды на ден-ден муши. Несчастная улитка, окруженная непривычным вниманием, начала потихоньку съеживаться и отползать к стеночке.

Минуты потянулись еще медленнее, но наконец-то закончились и они. Улитка, чей побег так и не удался - Луффи изловил ее при попытке скрыться под тумбочкой и больше не спускал с рук, - снова подала признаки жизни, и команда затаила дыхание, в мгновение ока сгрудившись вокруг капитана. Зоро, как сидевший ближе всех, пощекотал, будя, вторую ден-ден муши - белую, которую достали с большим трудом. Но, наученные опытом Панк Хазарда, они предпочли потратить почти все сбережения, зато точно знать, что никто посторонний не сможет прослушать их звонки. Даже Нами не возражала против грандиозной суммы, которую с них содрали за такую редкость.

Луффи снял трубку и жизнерадостно представился:

\- Мугивара Луффи, мужчина, который станет Королем Пиратов!

\- Здравствуй, Мугивара, - отозвался Смокер с небольшой запинкой - видимо, сделал над собой усилие, чтобы быть вежливым с пиратом.

\- Смоки! - обрадовался Луффи, будто звонок стал неожиданностью, да еще приятной. - Рад тебя слышать!

\- Я удивлен, что ты ответил, - после небольшой, почти незаметной паузы признался Смокер.

\- Думал, что мы не позволим ему так рисковать? - негромко предположил Усопп под общие тихие смешки. Не позволить Луффи ввязаться в очередное смертельно опасное приключение, как же!

\- Думал, что ты или Кошка-воровка выкинете ден-ден муши в океан и сделаете вид, что я не звонил, - на этот раз не замедлил с ответом услышавший Смокер. Судя по его предположению и по тому, что Усоппа он опознал по голосу, он их действительно хорошо знал. А значит, если бы хотел расставить ловушку - действовал бы менее топорно. Похоже, ему и правда нужна их помощь.

Не то чтобы Зоро требовались лишние подтверждения, но приятно все-таки удостовериться в своей и Луффи правоте.

\- Проклятье! - в унисон ахнули Нами с Усоппом. - А мы не додумались!

Луффи скорчил обоим страшную рожу и решительно оборвал эту идиллию.

\- Эй, Смоки, так что случилось с твоей накама?

\- Ее хотят казнить.

\- За что? - удивился Луффи.

\- Полагаю, за события на Панк Хазард, - предположила Робин в тишине, высказав общие опасения. Сам Зоро поежился - осознавать себя причиной чужой казни, пусть и казни дозорного, было противно. И страшно. А судя по лицам остальных, не ему одному. Лишь Робин казалась собранной и продолжала говорить: - Но тогда каким образом вышло, что вы сейчас разговариваете с нами, а не сидите в соседней с ней камере?

\- Если причиной и стали известные вам события, мне об этом не известно, - сухо отозвался Смокер. Он продолжал говорить не совсем уверенно, с крохотными паузами, словно старательно подбирал слова. Похоже, он действительно не рассчитывал, что с ним станут разговаривать, и не продумал свой рассказ. - Официальная версия - за оскорбление Теньрьюбито.

\- Аааа?! - хором изумилась команда. Зоро - и тот не представлял, как повернутая на субординации и подчинении правительству девчонка ухитрилась оскорбить кого-то из знати.

\- Именно, - еще суше подтвердил Смокер и, судя по звуку, глубоко затянулся. Спустя пару секунд ден-ден муши выпустил впечатляющий клуб дыма, отчего Чоппер с Нами сморщили носы. Да уж, дымивший как морской поезд кок до такого уровня еще не дорос. - Когда мы были в Мариджоа, она опять забыла надеть очки и перепутала одного из Теньрьюбито со мной, назвав его моим именем. Такое принижение показалось господину Чарлосу достаточным поводом для смертной казни. Решения Теньрьюбито не оспариваются, и законными методами я ничего не могу сделать.

Злой, ядовитый сарказм, которым так и сочились эти слова, был Зоро глубоко понятен. Он до сих пор помнил заносчивые хари мировой знати, в том числе этого конкретного Чарлоса, чью побитую физиономию видел потом в газете. И не жалел даже о том, что после опрометчивого удара Луффи команде пришлось пройти через ад. Ну разве что о том, что сам не успел приложить руку к морде, так и просившей чего-нибудь увесистого.

И вот еще одно подтверждение, что все-таки надо было убить эту гадину тогда. Для Мугивар результат был бы тем же, а Ташиги, возможно, сейчас бы не попала в неприятности. Припомнить, что ли, Джевелри Бонни ее дурацкое вмешательство, если встретятся…

\- Понятно, - серьезно кивнул Луффи, выслушав Смокера. - Где и когда состоится казнь?

\- По… погоди, Луффи! - схватился за голову Усопп. - Ты же не хочешь сказать, что мы отправляемся ее спасать?!

\- А то ты первый день знаешь Луффи, - усмехнулся Зоро под довольное хихиканье капитана. - Меня тоже интересует место и время.

\- Йохохо! Я с вами, Луффи-сан!

\- Это будет довольно увлекательно, - сдержанно улыбнулась Робин.

\- Ребята, вы серьезно?! - забегал Чоппер. - Ааааааа, нас всех убьют!

\- Я связалась с идиотами, - обреченно простонала Нами, падая на диванчик.

\- Раз так решил капитан, мы сделаем все суперкруто! - немедленно воодушевился Фрэнки.

\- Слышал? - довольно засмеялся Луффи в трубку. - Так что насчет времени и места?

\- Так просто? - не поверил Смокер. - Вы действительно хотите ее спасти?

\- Хотят не все, - с удовольствием вмешался Зоро, с ухмылкой покосившись на рыдающих в обнимку Чоппера с Усоппом и явно вопрошающую небеса, за что ей это, Нами. - Но раз так решил капитан - мы это сделаем. Так что не тяни с подробностями.

\- И вы не боитесь, что это - ловушка? - продолжал упорствовать Смокер, который даже после близкого знакомства с командой в целом и Луффи в частности явно никак не мог постичь сверхъестественной легкости, с которой Мугивары пускались в авантюры.

\- Боимся! - возрыдали Чоппер с Усоппом.

\- Нет, - одновременно сказали Луффи и Зоро.

\- Вы сумасшедшие, - вынес вердикт Смокер. - Ташиги собираются казнить через три дня в новой штаб-квартире Дозора. Время назначено на полдень. Там не будет такой охраны, как во время войны с Белоусом.

Интересно, Луффи оценил тактичность Смокера, так обтекаемо упомянувшего казнь его брата? Зоро - оценил.

\- Но Теньрьюбито потребовали сделать из ее казни показательное событие, - судя по голосу, Смокер охотнее бы сделал показательное событие из казни самого Теньрьюбито. - Они считают, что так проявляют справедливость - наказывая за оскорбление высокопоставленного дозорного. Ожидается много важных лиц. Часть из них - отменные бойцы, в том числе - вице-адмиралы. Фуджитора еще не долечился после вашего столкновения на Дресс Розе, а Акаину планирует визит в Мариджоа на этот день, но Кизару должен присутствовать.

\- Понятно, - отозвался Луффи, нахмурившись. Остальная команда подозрительно притихла, боясь спугнуть ответственное настроение, в кои-то веки посетившее их капитана. - Ты ведь тоже там будешь?

\- Разумеется, нет, - удивился Смокер. - Я встречу вас на полпути и провожу до штаб-квартиры.

\- Нет, - отрезал Луффи ко всеобщему изумлению. Даже Смокер озадаченно притих. Зоро лишь одобрительно наклонил голову - он узнал этот взгляд. С такими глазами Луффи ударил Тенрьюбито. - Если ты станешь преступником, ты не сможешь исполнить свою мечту, так? Поэтому ты будешь на казни и будешь сражаться против нас, чтобы тебя не заподозрили.

\- Мугивара... - начал было шокированный Смокер, но Луффи его перебил:

\- Не волнуйся, мы и с тобой справимся! - и одарил команду сияющей улыбкой. - А теперь объясни Нами, куда нам надо плыть! - и бесцеремонно сунул трубку Нами.

\- Умно. На случай ловушки мы можем не опасаться нападения со спины, а в случае, если казнь - правда и мы спасем Ташиги-сан, у нас в должниках будет высокопоставленный дозорный, - негромко прокомментировала Робин для команды, пока Нами с обреченно-сосредоточенным видом конспектировала указания Смокера.

\- Неплохо, Луффи! - одобрительно хлопнул его по плечу Фрэнки.

\- Спорим, он об этом и не подумал? - прикрыв глаза ладонью, простонал Усопп с умирающим видом.

\- Да тут и спорить нечего, - Зоро встал и поправил слегка сползшие катаны. - Мы отплываем? Я подаю сигнал эро-коку?

\- Погоди! - спохватился Луффи. - Сначала я кое-что уточню. Мне надо позвонить Джимбею и Ло! У меня есть идея! - коварно хихикая, объяснил он.

\- О нет, только не это! - дружно вздрогнула команда, включая Смокера.

***

\- Вы собираетесь - ЧТО?!

Зоро демонстративно поковырял пальцем в ухе. Эро-кок не вопил, только молча воздел руки к небесам, потряс ими и отправился готовить очередной перекус для девушек и Луффи. А вот Кинемон, узнав, куда держит путь их команда, чуть всех не оглушил.

\- Можем высадить тебя дома, пока еще не уплыли далеко, - в качестве маленькой мести предложил Зоро.

Бесстрашный самурай громко сглотнул. Когда Луффи наговорился и составил с Ло и Джимбеем примерный план спасения (чуть не доведя обоих ден-ден муши, по которым разговаривал, до инфаркта), Зоро подал эро-коку обещанный сигнал. Но по дороге к Санни тот ухитрился наткнуться на Кинемона, который давно оторвался от жены - видимо, сказался многолетний опыт семейной жизни - и как раз неторопливо пробирался к площади, где хотел затеряться в толпе. Разумеется, его тут же заметили, и, видя перед собой обе вожделенные цели, досточтимая супруга удвоила усилия. Кинемон не придумал ничего лучше, чем помчаться бок о бок с эро-коком. В итоге на Санни заскочили оба, а проинструктированный Фрэнки тут же использовал Прыжок, не успев сообразить, что Кинемон на борту им не нужен. Или непобедимого киборга просто, как и Зоро, очень впечатлила грозная супруга самурая. Красивая, спору нет, но страшнее женщины Зоро в своей жизни еще не видел - и это считая разозленную Нами.

\- Нет-нет, уж лучше штаб-квартира Дозора! - поспешно замахал руками Кинемон. - А Сакура-чан, возможно, как раз успеет остыть…

Судя по его сомневающемуся тону, он и сам не был в этом уверен.

\- Ну вот и решили, - кивнул Зоро и, пристроившись поудобнее, задремал.

***

Пока команда плыла к маленькому безымянному островку неподалеку от штаб-квартиры, где договорились встретиться с Джимбеем и Ло, в газетах успели напечатать новости о казни. Первая полоса с фотографией Ташиги и огромным заголовком “Высшая справедливость” вызывала у Зоро желание наведаться в редакцию и потолковать с журналистами по душам, хоть это и было глупо. Так что газету он со всеобщего молчаливого одобрения выкинул за борт.

Памятуя про объявление о Дофламинго, никто не торопился сбрасывать со счетов возможность ловушки. Однако, став на курс, команда разом успокоилась. Даже вечный паникер Усопп вместо того, чтобы сокрушаться о скорой смерти, заперся в своей мастерской и увлеченно что-то изобретал. Со стороны и не скажешь, что они затеяли, возможно, самую опасную операцию в своей жизни.

В конце концов, Луффи уже довелось вернуться живым из Маринфорда и Импел Дауна, а Эниес Лобби прошли все, кроме Брука и Кинемона. У них получится.

Так что путешествие до места встречи пролетело в обычных ежедневных хлопотах, и Зоро даже слегка удивился, когда на горизонте возникла земля.

Островок оказался совсем крохотным, такой пешком обойти можно за час с небольшим, у него даже магнитного поля своего нет. Зоро с наслаждением прыгнул на песок, привычным усилием заставив тело в секунду адаптироваться к твердой поверхности после морской качки. Луффи с радостным возгласом ракетой перелетел на берег вслед за ним. Точнее, Луффи, наверное, планировал приземлиться, но вместо этого с громким плюхом ушел под воду на противоположном от Санни берегу. Как можно уйти под воду на берегу? Не успели все плавающие и половина неплавающих членов команды рвануть на помощь, как плюх повторился, а следом за ним воздух вздрогнул от громогласного “Джимбей!”. Команда выдохнула и поспешила навстречу. Лишь Кинемон, которого решили не впутывать в противостояние с правительством, остался на Санни: он обещал ее сторожить и “отдать жизнь на ее палубе, если понадобится!”.

Когда Мугивары продрались сквозь реденький, но невероятно колючий лесок, Луффи как раз со смехом объяснял, что хотел свалиться на Джимбея, просто тот очень не вовремя наклонился. Не впечатленная Нами от души съездила уважаемому капитану по уху и лишь потом радостно улыбнулась Джимбею, а вслед за ним - ехидно ухмыляющемуся Ло, который возник из воздуха прямо посреди их компании, здорово напугав Чоппера с Бруком и едва не схлопотав по удару от эро-кока и самого Зоро.

\- Снова ввязываемся в неприятности, Мугивара-я?

\- А то! - довольно засмеялся Луффи. Половина присутствующих страдальчески заломила брови. Зоро же принадлежал ко второй половине - то есть тем, кто мрачно заухмылялся, предвкушая отменную заварушку.

\- Никаких изменений в плане? - уточнил Ло. - Не поймите меня неправильно, я знаю, что ему все равно никто не будет следовать, а меньше всего Мугивара, но…

\- Эй, я умею следовать планам! - немедленно возмутился Луффи. - Джимбей, подтверди!

\- Эээээ…

\- Вот-вот, - неожиданно широко улыбнулся Ло. После победы над Дофламинго, который перед смертью мстительно выложил всему острову, как именно служил ему знаменитый Шичибукай, Ло замкнулся и, как Зоро понял из газет, стал еще более жестоким, чем раньше. Но на Луффи и других Мугивар, из которых ни один ни на йоту не изменил своего к нему отношения, включая отсутствие сочувствия, ни жестокость, ни замкнутость Ло не распространялась.

Зоро не знал, хороший это признак или плохой.

Пока Луффи возмущался, Ло, заметивший пристальный к себе интерес, медленно, угрожающе перевел взгляд на Зоро. Зоро в ответ премерзко ухмыльнулся.

Ло на долю секунды прикрыл глаза и как ни в чем не бывало отвернулся, взмахом руки позвав всех за собой. Недалеко в море медленно всплыла из воды его желтая субмарина.

Пожалуй, все-таки хороший признак.

***

Добираться до субмарины пришлось вплавь - Санни заняла единственную бухточку между острыми коралловыми рифами, окружавшими побережье, и пришвартоваться было негде, а Ло в преддверии битвы не стал тратить силы на переброску команды внутрь.

Хотели сходить за Мини-Мерри, чтобы в два приема переплыть на субмарину. Но, едва уяснив, что им предстоит плыть, Луффи, не спрашивая разрешения и ни секунды не колеблясь, запрыгнул на Зоро, обхватив его сразу руками и ногами.

Луффи не был бы Луффи, если бы не превратил обычный заплыв в форменное безобразие.

\- Мы плывем наперегонки! Кто последний - неделю стирает на всю команду! Джимбей, Торао, вас тоже касается! - счастливо заорал он.

То, что Луффи для соревнований выбрал не Джимбея - рыбочеловека, у которого было больше шансов победить, - а Зоро, почему-то было приятно, хотя Зоро и не взялся бы назвать причину. Робин, разумеется, устроилась на спине Фрэнки, а Нами взяла в оборот Усоппа – к огромному разочарованию (и громким жалобам на судьбу) эро-кока, которому достался Чоппер. Брук же вместе с Ло с комфортом умостился на широких плечах Джимбея.

\- Пооооомчались! - едва убедившись, что все фруктовики устроились, скомандовал Луффи.

Готовый к сигналу Зоро прыгнул в воду и немедленно рванул вперед на всей доступной скорости, чуть не уронив Луффи. Впрочем, тот быстро сориентировался и вцепился в плечи Зоро с заразительным смехом.

Сзади послышались ругательства: эро-кок среагировал вторым и активно включился в скоростной заплыв, успевая не только дышать, но и орать на Чоппера за его позорный оглушительный визг. Джимбей ринулся к субмарине молча, но с такой целеустремленностью, что в два счета нагнал Зоро. Который, разумеется, не собирался уступать и только прибавил ходу, подбадриваемый капитаном. Пусть у Джимбея было преимущество в воде, а у эро-кока - самый легкий груз, проигрывать им Зоро совсем не собирался. И Фрэнки, который включил какой-то реактивный робо-режим, тоже!

Усопп барахтался где-то позади под гневные вопли Нами.

Разумеется, до субмарины, откуда за ними наблюдали Пираты Сердца с отвисшими челюстями, все они доплыли в рекордные сроки. Зоро на целых полсекунды обошел всех соперников и запрыгнул на палубу первым. Луффи тут же с победным воплем перебрался ему на плечи, и Зоро придержал его за бедро - чтобы не свалился на радостях. Почетное второе место поделили Фрэнки и Джимбей, осторожно ссадившие своих пассажиров секундой спустя. Совсем чуть-чуть от них отстал эро-кок, размахивавший полуобморочным Чоппером как своим любимым кухонным полотенцем. Последним предсказуемо финишировал Усопп, которому на протяжении всего заплыва пришлось терпеть побои.

\- Стирать будешь сам! - прошипела Нами, ловко покрутив клима такт, из которого хлынул теплый воздух, мигом высушивший ее волосы и одежду. Робин удостоилась такой же чести, зато попросивший о сушке Луффи вместо теплого ветра едва не получил клима тактом по голове за подстрекательство. Луффи, правда, увернулся, зато досталось Зоро, который уклоняться поленился.

\- Эй, Нами! - немедленно возмутился Луффи. - Во-первых, не бей Зоро, он не виноват! Во-вторых, вы оба проиграли и стирать тоже будете оба! Иначе нечестно!

\- Спасибо, Луффи, - прохрипел Усопп, все еще продолжавший откашливать пугающее количество воды. - Теперь она меня еще сильнее возненавидит!

\- Не волнуйся, Усопп, - сладко пропела Нами, нехорошо прищурившись и поигрывая клима тактом. - Больше всех я сейчас ненавижу нашего идиота-капитана!

\- Ээээ, привет, - нестройным хором робко поздоровались Пираты Сердца.

Луффи солнечно улыбнулся в ответ и все-таки спрыгнул с плеч Зоро. Не то чтобы Зоро возражал против его там пребывания, но союзники и так уже смотрели квадратными глазами. С Нами, Бруком и Чоппером Пираты Сердца уже общались, но всю команду в сборе пока видели только Ло и Джимбей. А у остальных, видимо, только что приключился маленький мозговой коллапс от попыток осознать, как можно столь непочтительным образом обращаться с капитаном.

То ли еще будет.

Джимбей и Ло философски наблюдали за сценой, благо время у них было - встречу назначили с расчетом на то, чтобы команды успели познакомиться и хоть немного притереться. Отсюда до бывшей базы G-1, ныне штаб-квартиры Дозора, было пять часов плавания при самых худших условиях, а встретились они за восемь. Мугивары успеют изучить союзнический корабль, еще раз обсудить план, подплыть почти вплотную к штаб-квартире и запустить Джимбея на разведку, чтобы не соваться вслепую.

Все было продуманно до ужаса и начиналось так гладко, что Зоро уже не сомневался - в самой штаб-квартире их ждет грандиозная пакость. Ловушка вряд ли, все-таки не такой Смокер человек, но что-то случится, как пить дать.

Тем интереснее.

Пока Зоро думал и осматривался, остальные члены команды привели себя в относительно пристойный вид и теперь церемонно знакомились с Пиратами Сердца, потихоньку расползаясь по субмарине - все-таки им предстояло плыть и, возможно, сражаться на этом корабле, так что стоило запомнить местоположение основных помещений. Зоро вместе с Луффи и Джимбеем пристроились к Пенгвину, который, слегка освоившись с гостями, охотно рассказывал про особо прочное покрытие, благодаря которому субмарину даже не требовалось смолить, чтобы опуститься на Остров Рыболюдей, и показывал общую кают-компанию, операционную, где когда-то спасли жизни Луффи и Джимбея, рубку управления и прочие интересные места. Луффи восторгался каждой мелочью, уже бывавший на субмарине в сознательном состоянии Джимбей вежливо кивал, а Зоро спокойно принимал к сведению информацию, впрочем, не особо и стараясь запоминать. Сколько там той субмарины, на Санни - и то сложнее заблудиться.

Их конечным назначением стала совмещенная с кухней, как на Санни, столовая, где уже вовсю соревновались два корабельных кока. Запахи стояли восхитительные, и неудивительно, что Луффи рванул туда, едва учуяв божественный аромат. Зоро и сам предвкушал роскошное пиршество - эро-кок всегда готовил отменно, но, подстегнутый соревновательным духом, наверняка превзойдет себя.

Постепенно в столовую набились все: и экипаж корабля, и гости. Не рассчитанное на такое количество человек (и не только) помещение казалось очень тесным, особенно потому, что половине народу пришлось обосноваться на полу. Свободными оставались только три кресла - как догадался Зоро, для Ло, Джимбея и Луффи, в знак уважения. Ло, разумеется, немедленно сел во главе стола, Джимбей устроился по левую руку от него, а вот Луффи, несмотря на свободное место по правую руку от Ло, почему-то дернул за рукав Зоро.

\- Чего ты ждешь? Садись! - и кивнул на кресло.

\- Это место для тебя, - скрывая усмешку, объяснил Зоро под взглядами всех присутствующих.

Но Луффи его удивил.

\- Знаю. Говорю же, садись!

\- Луффи…

\- Ну что ты застыл!

Дальше спорить было не только глупо, но и бесполезно, и Зоро послушно сел, недоумевая, что это стукнуло в голову Луффи. Секунду спустя его недоумение только усилилось, хоть и приобрело иную причину: вместо того, чтобы устроиться где-нибудь на полу или скинуть туда кого-нибудь другого из команды, Луффи с удовлетворенным видом - мол, наконец-то! - запрыгнул ему на плечи и, бесцеремонно протянув руки через весь стол, подгреб две тарелки самых вкусных такояки - одну себе, другую Зоро.

Повисла тишина.

\- Ой, а ведь так же правда можно! - обрадовался Чоппер и тут же вскочил на Ло, не успевшего и глазом моргнуть. Тому оставалось лишь предложить Чопперу свой десерт.

Ровный гул множества бесед постепенно снова заполнил столовую. Но Зоро не интересовали ни чужие разговоры, ни даже еда, которую он недавно с таким нетерпением предвкушал. Он размышлял, осознавал ли Луффи, что только что поставил его на одну ступень с собой, капитаном? Да, Зоро дольше всех был в команде и неофициально считался первым помощником, а все Мугивары знали, что Зоро - второй по старшинству, к тому же, пожалуй, единственный, кого слушается Луффи в наиболее важных и ответственных вопросах, и, что важнее, - единственный, кто имеет право по-настоящему отчитывать капитана. Более того, все давно уяснили, что только Зоро может переубедить Луффи. Но Луффи сейчас пошел даже дальше, и Зоро пока не знал, как к этому относиться.

Как, похоже, и часть остальной команды, чьи взгляды варьировались от изумленного (Нами даже про капающую на колени подливку забыла) до спокойного и понимающего (Джимбей лишь сдержанно улыбнулся, словно не видел в произошедшем ничего удивительного).

Обычно Зоро с Луффи понимали друг друга без слов, но, кажется, этот случай им все-таки придется обсудить.

Что ж, философски решил Зоро. Все когда-то бывает в первый раз, а пока стоит сосредоточиться на текущих задачах. И с удовольствием отправил в рот сразу три такояки.

Обе команды в рекордные сроки уничтожили всю еду - к неудовольствию обоих коков, которым так и не удалось подсчитать, чьи кулинарные шедевры пользовались большей популярностью. Зоро фыркнул на причитания эро-кока, получил в ответ грозный взгляд и обещание познакомить кое-чей нос с кое-чьими черными ботинками и автоматически придержал Луффи, наевшегося до состояния шарика и теперь постоянно норовившего сползти куда-то под стол.

\- Если все закончили, - Ло взял слово на правах хозяина, - пора обсудить нашу стратегию. Итак, все знают, какова наша цель, но не лишним будет напомнить несколько важных условий. Во-первых, мы не должны повредить вице-адмиралу Смокеру. Он будет вынужден сражаться против нас, но если все пройдет благополучно - это является частью нашего плана. Если же нас ждет ловушка, он все равно может нам пригодиться - в случае захвата капитана Ташиги Смокер сделает все возможное, чтобы она не пострадала. Это, кстати, еще одна причина, почему мы непременно должны получить капитана Ташиги живой и по возможности невредимой. Она - наша страховка на случай обмана.

Чоппер усиленно кивал. Он уютно пристроился на плече Ло и, видимо, уже чувствовал себя там как дома. Зоро даже немного посочувствовал ему - сам он обрел родственную душу в лице Брука, а позднее еще и Кинемона (хотя официально он в команду и не вошел, но давно уже воспринимался как накама), Нами с Робин общались на свои женские темы, а Фрэнки и Усопп упоенно изобретали что-то то по отдельности, то вместе. Эро-коку никто, кроме девушек, не требовался для счастливой жизни. Зато Чопперу не с кем было обсуждать последние медицинские открытия и симптомы редких болезней с заковыристыми названиями. Даже всезнающая Робин и начитанная Нами не могли достойно поддержать настоящую научную беседу. Встреча с Ло стала для Чоппера настоящим праздником - наконец-то появился понимающий собеседник, способный в полной мере оценить его навыки. Зоро, правда, не знал точно, что нашел в Чоппере Ло, у которого вся команда в том или ином объеме разбиралась в медицине и который вряд ли страдал от недостатка понимания. Но сильно подозревал, что грозный Трафальгар Ло по прозвищу Хирург Смерти попросту питал тайную слабость к детям. Как, впрочем, и знаменитый своей беспощадностью Охотник на пиратов Ророноа Зоро - в чем оный признавался только себе.

\- Еще один важный момент состоит в том, чтобы ни в коем случае не давать понять, что наша цель - спасение капитана Ташиги, - продолжал Ло тем временем, бессознательно теребя ушки Чоппера, чего тот обычно не прощал даже Нами с Робин. - Если казнь не ловушка, а ее заподозрят в связях с пиратами, это отразится в первую очередь на спасенных мной и Мугиварами детях с Панк Хазарда, а также на репутации вице-адмирала Смокера, который так или иначе может нам пригодиться в будущем. Поэтому мы разыгрываем похищение, а я короткой речью в нужный момент дам понять, что нам всего лишь понадобился достаточно высокопоставленный ренегат из дозора, и спасти приговоренную к смерти показалось нам лучшим выходом, так как в этом случае больше шансов на добровольное сотрудничество…

\- Эй, Торао, - внезапно подал голос Луффи. Он уже принял свою обычную форму и, вопреки обыкновению, внимательно слушал вместо того, чтобы тут же задремать, как обычно бывало после сытного обеда.

\- Да, Мугивара-я?

\- У меня есть идея… Этот Чарлос - это же его я стукнул два года назад на Шабаоди? Ведь с него все началось?

\- Он самый, - с легким удивлением подтвердил Ло, пока остальные молча переваривали невероятное событие - Луффи, знающего о предстоящей операции что-то, что ему никто не рассказывал.

\- Тогда у меня есть причина поубедительнее, - ковыряясь в носу, объявил Луффи. - Люди легче поверят в то, что я хочу отомстить за события двухлетней давности и заодно сделать то, что у меня не получилось тогда. Спасти приговоренного к казни.

Зоро невольно сжал щиколотку Луффи, молчаливо поддерживая, и тот вдруг - словно невзначай - сцепил пальцы, устроив их на макушке Зоро, и как ни в чем не бывало оперся на них подбородком - слишком личным и семейным жестом, которые при всем отсутствии у него понятия о личных границах позволял себе очень редко.

\- Да, - помолчав, согласился Ло. - Так действительно будет лучше. Значит, из этого и будем исходить.

Луффи осиял всех улыбкой. Зоро еще чуть-чуть усилил захват.

\- В остальном следуем первоначальному плану, - как ни в чем не бывало вещал Ло, удержав на своем плече рванувшегося было с утешениями Чоппера. Их короткий обмен взглядами с Джимбеем, кажется, заметил только Зоро. - Подплываем к объекту на три мили, и Джимбей отправляется на разведку. Узнаем хотя бы примерное количество вражеских сил и их расстановку - сгруппируемся соответственно и будем действовать по обстоятельствам.

\- А как же детальный план операции? - робко высказался кто-то из Пиратов Сердца.

\- Господа, мы будем действовать совместно с Мугиварами, - прохладно пояснил Ло. - Так что никаких детальных планов составлять не будем. - И вдруг хитро улыбнулся: - Все равно бесполезно.

***

Чем дальше они продвигались в направлении эшафота, откуда громадными неверящими глазами смотрела Ташиги, тем больше напрягался Зоро. Не оттого, что было сложно, а вовсе даже наоборот. Все получалось слишком легко и шло как по нотам.

Джимбей успешно сплавал на разведку и вернулся с не то чтобы обнадеживающими, но и не такими плохими, как боялись, новостями. Кизару действительно присутствовал, как и треть вице-адмиралов - все, кто был более-менее близко к штаб-квартире и мог ради показательной казни покинуть место службы на пару-тройку дней. Но боевых кораблей Дозора Джимбей увидел всего пять, по числу вице-адмиралов, а с таким количеством при необходимости мог самостоятельно разобраться любой из капитанов. Простых солдат Джимбей насчитал около тысячи - в Эниес Лобби и то больше было. Зато армада репортеров всех мастей занимала чуть ли не половину площади, и с ними придется быть аккуратнее. Повредить репортеру - это даже не мирному жителю. С тружениками пера опасались связываться даже Йонко: заденешь одного - и от ополчившейся мировой прессы никакая Хаки и никакой Дьявольский Фрукт не спасут. О чем Нами десять раз напомнила, чем довела до белого каления всех без исключения.

Еще штаб-квартира, конечно же, была оборудована пушками, да и подъемные стены - такие же, как в Маринфорде, - Джимбей видел под водой. Но Зоро с Ло синхронно поправили катаны в ответ на беспокойство остальных, как они будут выбираться, если стены поднимут, и вопрос записали в решенные.

А главным преимуществом нападавших было то, что их не ждали. Зоро минут десять с тайным злорадством представлял себе физиономии дозорных и лично “виновника торжества” Чарлоса, когда они поймут, что их маленькая показательная казнь получится даже более эффектной, чем они ожидали.

Сейчас, расшвыривая солдат, которые по ощущениям отличались от простых горожан лишь наличием оружия в руках, Зоро с удовольствием смаковал ужас, звучавший в истеричных призывах Чарлоса убить всех пиратов. Великолепный, непогрешимый, сиятельный Теньрьюбито, по одному слову которого Дозор казнил ни в чем не повинную Ташиги - свою! - метался по эшафоту в кругу из мрачной охраны с мечами наперевес и верещал так, что, наверное, слышали даже в Маринфорде. Любо-дорого послушать.

Но тут прозвучал еще один крик, от которого у Зоро заледенело все нутро.

\- Вам не надо было приходить меня спасать! - отчаянно выкрикнула Ташиги.

Пакость все-таки случилась - и, как и положено пакости, такая, которую Зоро ждал меньше всего. Сам объект спасения их и выдал. Зоро почти физически чувствовал, как ме-едленно поворачиваются шестеренки в мозгах армии журналистов и всех присутствующих дозорных. И сейчас все всё поймут!

Как Луффи вывернулся из-под удара Кизару, Зоро понять не успел - слишком занят был знакомым уже капитаном, когда-то уничтожившим Юбашири. Впрочем, тот после двух лет тренировок оказался не способен противопоставить Зоро что-то серьезное и был быстро нокаутирован. Оказалось, что очень вовремя - Зоро как раз успел пересечь половину площади, чтобы остановить атаку Кизару, тем самым дав Луффи беспрепятственно запрыгнуть на эшафот.

\- Неужели ты думаешь, что я бы стал рисковать ради кого-то из тех, кто убил моего брата? - выкрикнул Луффи со злостью, которая, наверно, копилась все эти долгие два года, и… с силой ударил Ташиги в висок, заставив потерять сознание. По ее лицу и дальше, на колодки, закапала кровь, а Луффи поднял голову и, глядя прямо в глаза застывшего там же Чарлоса, раздельно произнес: - Я делаю это для себя.

Он даже занес руку для удара - совсем как тогда, на Шабаоди. И все понимали, что никакая стена из телохранителей не спасет его жертву. Но Зоро все-таки успел заорать:

\- Луффи, стой!

Луффи замер и обернулся, глядя вопросительно. Кизару хотел воспользоваться замешательством обоих, но в этот раз его остановил эро-кок, которому Зоро был по-настоящему благодарен. Потому что у него самого появилась возможность тоже запрыгнуть на эшафот.

И под прицелами сотен фотокамер, расшвыряв охрану, одним коротким ударом Сандай Китетсу полоснуть Святого Чарлоса по животу.

Вся площадь захлебнулась воздухом.

\- Ты должен отдавать приказы, а не казнить лично, - объявил Зоро в тишине. - Ты ведь капитан.

А для Луффи, смотревшего на него с откровенным удивлением, одними губами добавил:

\- Ты уже его бил, теперь моя очередь. Еще с Шабаоди об этом мечтал.

Луффи тепло улыбнулся. Зоро и все, хоть в какой-то мере владеющие Хаки Восприятия, почувствовали, как зрителей прошиб холодный пот. Но и самому Зоро, и остальной команде стало спокойнее - а это главное.

\- Ты прав, - коротко кивнул Луффи. - Бери ее - и уходим. Народ! Приготовиться к отступлению!

Они еще на корабле решили, что искать ключ от наручников не будут. Ташиги не была фруктовиком, так что кайросеки на нее не наденут, и любые кандалы можно будет спокойно разломать уже после спасения. Ну а в крайнем случае Нами обещала вскрыть замок и без ключа.

Зоро легко вскинул почти невесомое тело на плечо и под прикрытием Луффи спрыгнул на площадь. Они, разумеется, тут же стали главной мишенью, но Мугивары, смешавшиеся с Пиратами Сердца, быстро и эффективно окружили их, защищая. Зоро перекинул все еще бесчувственную Ташиги Чопперу и занял его место в окружении, прорывавшемся к воде.

Они эффектно появились посреди бухты, всплыв на субмарине Ло - совсем как Белоус когда-то. Но, едва они оказались на площади, субмарина под руководством половины Пиратов Сердца снова ушла под воду, чтобы не стать мишенью для огромных осадных пушек. А после того, как бухту стали вслепую простреливать, субмарину и вовсе должны были увести подальше в море. Так что добираться до нее спасателям снова предстояло своим ходом. А для этого требовалось пробиться к воде - что, в общем-то, на удивление легко им удавалось. Объединенная группа Мугивар и Пиратов Сердца шла сквозь солдат Дозора как горячий нож сквозь масло.

Отстали только эро-кок, завязший в обмене ударами с Кизару, и Ло, танцевавший вокруг Смокера и еще двух вице-адмиралов. Рассудив, что до субмарины остальные доберутся и без него, с эро-коком хорошей совместной работы у них не выйдет, если их предварительно не изобьют до полусмерти, а вот фруктовик Ло не сможет прыгнуть в бухту и доплыть до субмарины сам, Зоро поспешил ему на выручку.

Изображать яростную битву оказалось очень тяжело. Не привыкший к притворным ударам Зоро сдерживался огромным усилием воли - а ведь вдвоем с Ло они могли быстро и без труда покрошить и Смокера, и двух других: Далматина, не узнать которого было невозможно, и второго, размахивавшего мечами в шесть рук. Впрочем, Михоук с одним мечом был куда опаснее, чем этот неплохой, но не сильно выдающийся мечник. Однако уложить двоих и спасовать перед третьим было бы подозрительно, так что Ло и Зоро изо всех сил делали вид, что им безумно тяжело. И позволяли медленно, но верно теснить их к воде - как и эро-кок с другой стороны площади. Эро-кок тоже позволял теснить себя?

Основная группа уже давно плыла к субмарине, которая всплыла за внешней границей форта и которая по этой причине не попадала в изрядно сократившуюся за время боя зону способностей Ло. Так что Зоро с Ло пятились, неуклюже отмахиваясь от многочисленных, но довольно бестолковых атак, вынужденные подстраиваться под скорость эро-кока, который, в отличие от них, сражался всерьез. В воде всем троим лучше было оказаться одновременно - осадные стены уже поднимались, и сам кок их разрушить не мог, а доплыви он туда раньше Зоро - стал бы легкой мишенью. Зоро же требовались все три меча, чтобы разрезать сталь такой толщины, а это значило, что бесполезного в воде Ло придется кому-то передать, чтобы не успел утонуть и не попал под шквальную атаку Кизару, о которой Зоро был наслышан. Сейчас очень пригодился бы Джимбей, но он остался защищать субмарину от возможных атак и в налете не участвовал. Приходилось рассчитывать только на себя.

Дело осложнялось еще и тем, что, бросив бесполезное преследование основной группы, на выручку Кизару пришли вице-адмирал Момонга и еще один, чьего имени Зоро не знал. Он успел даже пожалеть о том, что не бросился помогать эро-коку, у которого ситуация стала смертельно опасной, как откуда ни возьмись рядом с коком возникла растянутая рука и, нахально ухватив его за шкирку, выдернула из гущи сражения. Ло, еще не знакомый с понятием Луффи о правильном мгновенном перемещении, не успел и рта раскрыть, а вот Зоро к моменту появления рядом с ними второй руки уже морально приготовился к встрече с очередной жесткой поверхностью. И не зря - Луффи, обосновавшийся прямо на поднятой из-под воды стене, бесцеремонно сгреб их в охапку и дернул к себе так же, как секунду назад эро-кока. И приземление у них было ничуть не мягче, как мрачно отметил Зоро, потирая такую же шишку, что и у товарищей по несчастью.

\- Мугивара-я! - то ли рыкнул, то ли простонал Ло, держась за голову. Зоро с эро-коком сочувственно покивали.

\- Да, он такой, - флегматично подтвердил Зоро, на всякий случай поправив катаны. - Сюда несется Кизару, мы будем с этим что-то делать?

\- Линяем! - бодро скомандовал Луффи и с залихватским воплем уронил всех четверых в воду по ту сторону осадной стены.

Разумеется, Луффи схватился за Зоро, а Ло, очевидно, непривычный к такому способу передвижения, кое-как вскарабкался на эро-кока. Сзади их настигал адмирал и содрогались стены штаб-квартиры Дозора, полной разъяренных врагов и взбудораженных журналистов, а Луффи жизнерадостно заявил:

\- Кто последние - объясняют все Ташиги!

После чего второй раз за день чуть не свалился с Зоро от резкого старта, но тут же восторженно закричал, приветствуя скорость. Уж очень хорошо Зоро представлял себе возможную реакцию спасенной - и отнюдь не горел желанием наблюдать ее воочию. Отдельно грела мысль, что проигравший эро-кок огребет не только от Ташиги, но и от взбешенного Ло.

Авантюра определенно удалась.

***

Увы, от взбешенного Ло огреб не только эро-кок, но и Луффи с Зоро, и вообще все вокруг. Однако проигрыш есть проигрыш, и обе команды с этим согласились прежде, чем испуганные Пираты Сердца малодушно сбежали из каюты, где приходила в себя после луффиного экспромта спасенная. Мугивары оказались храбрее - в конце концов, эро-кок злился исключительно на Зоро, как и всегда, а Ло не был их капитаном. Так что при пробуждении Ташиги их команда присутствовала в полном составе - кроме эро-кока, пропадавшего в кухне, и Джимбея, которого никто пока не освобождал от обязанностей по охране корабля.

Несостоявшаяся жертва, открывшая глаза и осознавшая, что смерть ей уже не грозит, повела себя отнюдь не как полагается спасенным.

\- Мугивара! - она резко села в постели и зашарила вокруг очень знакомым жестом. Сам Зоро точно так же после долгого беспамятства искал свои мечи.

\- О, ты уже проснулась? - обрадовался Луффи, тем не менее, не торопясь приближаться к кровати. Благоразумно. - Прости, я, кажется, слегка перестарался, вырубая тебя…

\- Идиот! - рявкнула Нами, наградив Луффи затрещиной.

\- Эй! - обиделся Луффи, уклоняясь от новых ударов. - Она же нас почти сдала и могла все окончательно испортить, что мне было делать?!

\- Подумать и найти вариант, не включающий в себя сотрясение мозга, - сердито поддакнул Чоппер, внимательно осмотрев глаза Ташиги и щупая ее пульс. - Ты ведь и убить ее мог таким ударом, а мы ее спасали, между прочим!

\- Как у тебя вообще рука поднялась на леди! - поддержал их эро-кок, возникший в дверном проеме с подносом. - Таааааашиги-чан! Я приготовил вам легкий, но питательный бульон и чудесный восстанавливающий чай по рецепту доктора Чоппера!

\- Мне совсем не приятно это слышать, идиот! - тут же засмущался Чоппер, чуть не рассыпав свой докторский инструментарий.

\- Спасибо, Черная нога, - растерянно поблагодарила Ташиги и почему-то взглянула на Зоро. - Ророноа…

\- Я выполнял приказ капитана, - равнодушно откликнулся Зоро. Она все еще слишком напоминала ему Куину, и хотя теперь сходство не огорошивало, привыкнуть и избавиться от странной неловкости Зоро никак не мог.

Где-то на палубе субмарины, которая до этого несколько часов бесцельно кружила в пустых водах, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии хвоста, кажется, возникло странное оживление. Впрочем, на панику оно не походило, и Зоро не стал дальше вслушиваться. Как не стал и указывать на то, что Ло потихоньку просочился из каюты, нагло свалив всю тяжесть долга проигравших на эро-кока.

\- Ага! - с улыбкой подтвердил Луффи, повиснув на Зоро как на дереве. - Я прочитал в газете о твоей казни и решил, что мы тебя непременно спасем!

Пока команда недоуменно пялилась на Луффи (кажется, забывшего, что объяснениями должен был заниматься эро-кок), а Ташиги подбирала слова, дверь в каюту снова распахнулась.

\- Не ожидал, что ты станешь приписывать себе все заслуги, Мугивара. А вице-адмирал Гарп еще утверждал, что ты скромный.

\- О, привет, Смоки! - обрадовался Луффи и, ничуть не смущаясь, пояснил: - Я подумал, что ты потом сам скажешь, если захочешь. Ну вот ты и сказал. - И повернулся к окончательно запутавшейся Ташиги: - На самом деле это Смоки нам позвонил и рассказал про казнь. Если бы мы узнали из газет, то просто не успели бы приплыть. Так что скажи ему спасибо!

И тут случилось то, чего Зоро ждал и опасался с того момента, как убедился, что Ташиги они все-таки спасут. Ее прорвало.

\- Спасибо?! За что спасибо - за то, что я теперь - преступница, отброс общества?! Да лучше бы я умерла!

Зоро перехватил руку Луффи, уже почти ударившую Ташиги. Если бы Луффи успел, то третьего удара за один день она бы не пережила. Потому что второй на долю секунды раньше нанес Смокер.

\- Ташиги! - всполошился Чоппер, кидаясь к ней.

\- Ты что делаешь, засранец?! - взревел эро-кок, от души пнув Смокера.

\- С ума сошел! - возмутился Усопп, от неожиданности позабывший, на кого кричит.

\- Совсем рехнулся?! - разъярилась и Нами, внося свою лепту в праведное возмездие наравне с эро-коком. - А ты?! - даже не обратив внимания, что стукнула вице-адмирала Дозора, без паузы продолжила она, следующим пинком наградив Луффи. - Ты чем думал?! Да если бы не Зоро, ты бы ее точно убил!

\- А нечего бред нести! - не остался в долгу тоже разозленный Луффи. - Смоки рискнул мечтой и жизнью ради ее спасения, мы все тоже рисковали жизнями, чтобы не дать ей позорно погибнуть от чужой глупости, а она заявляет такое!

\- Луффи! - Зоро, так и не выпустивший его руку, как следует встряхнул капитана. - Успокойся!

Эро-кок с Усоппом еще что-то орали Смокеру и, кажется, пытались его слегка убить, но Зоро они сейчас интересовали не больше, чем Робин, Фрэнки и Брук, с удовольствием внимавшие скандалу из дальнего угла. Сейчас Зоро смотрел только на Луффи. Луффи, который дергался и нервничал с того самого момента, как они решили вторгнуться в штаб-квартиру Дозора. По поведению Луффи сложно было что-то заметить. Кажется, даже команда ничего не поняла, кроме, разве что, Джимбея. Да что там, сам Зоро не заподозрил ничего особенного, пока Луффи не назвал свою “подставную” причину.

В чьей истинности Зоро теперь был уверен не меньше, чем в желании Луффи спасти человека, которого он считал другом.

Два года спустя, пусть и не против всех сил Дозора, но и без поддержки целой армады Белоуса за спиной, всего лишь на одном корабле объединенные силы двух пиратских команд с легкостью вырвали “преступника” прямо с эшафота в сердце Дозора. И единственную травму нанес спасенному сам Луффи.

Зоро слишком хорошо представлял, что испытывает сейчас их стойкий, такой жизнерадостный всегда капитан.

Если бы он тренировался усерднее до Архипелага Шабаоди. Если бы он не ударил Теньрьюбито и они спасали Эйса вместе. Если бы… если бы…

\- Отпусти меня, Зоро, - негромко попросил Луффи, и Зоро послушался. Моментально остывшая Нами потянулась было к нему, но теперь Зоро остановил уже ее. Луффи слабо улыбнулся, благодаря, и твердым шагом направился к двери, по пути цапнув за рукав Смокера и утащив за собой, несмотря на слабое сопротивление. Эро-кок с Усоппом только глазами похлопали.

\- Луффи? - неуверенно окликнул Усопп, но эро-кок тронул его за плечо и покачал головой.

Зоро обернулся сначала на Ташиги - кажется, ей ничто не угрожало, хоть Чоппер и суетился больше обычного, - потом на дальний угол. Фрэнки и Робин одинаково снисходительно посмотрели в ответ. Брук отсалютовал ему чашкой чая.

***

Второй раз Ташиги очнулась уже на Санни, куда ее со всеми предосторожностями перенесли. Едва узнав от Смокера, что их ищут в совсем других направлениях, и не подозревая, что наглые пираты оставили свой драгоценный корабль вблизи от базы, Ло скомандовал возвращаться к Санни и с чистой совестью высадил всю компанию прямо в море. Попрощались они сдержанными кивками - то есть, по меркам Ло, очень тепло. Только Луффи, повеселевший - и еще не протрезвевший - после ночной попойки со Смокером, от души стиснул Ло в объятиях, которые, как ни странно, не остались без ответа. Впрочем, это же Луффи. Не обнять его в ответ практически невозможно.

На этот раз Кинемон подогнал Мини-Мерри (Фрэнки битых полчаса перекрикивался с ним, объясняя, что и как для этого нужно сделать), так что пересадка прошла с комфортом. Ташиги ее даже не заметила, так как по пробуждении первым делом удивилась и спросила, где она.

\- Это Саузенд Санни, наш корабль, - пояснил Зоро. Так уж ему повезло - Ташиги пришла в себя именно во время его дежурства. Ну что ей стоило подождать еще часик? Тогда его бы сменила Робин, уж она бы составила ей куда более подходящую компанию. Во всех смыслах.

\- Я в плену? - подозрительно уточнила Ташиги, зачем-то натягивая покрывало до подбородка. - И что вообще случилось?

\- Твой бывший начальник не оценил твой благородный порыв, - съязвил Зоро и уже серьезней добавил, протягивая ей очки: - Научись уже про них не забывать. И поешь - тут наш извращенец тебе еды оставил. Кстати, можешь начинать меня благодарить за то, что я не дал Луффи стукнуть тебя в третий раз, хоть ты и заслужила. Сама понимаешь, чем, или объяснить?

Она печально повертела в руках очки, но все-таки надела и подняла растерянный, совершенно беззащитный взгляд.

Почему-то стало легче. Куина так никогда не смотрела.

\- Наверное, понимаю. Вас ведь всех могли убить…

\- Не совсем, - поправил Зоро, настойчиво пододвинув к ней миску благоухающего супа. - Хотя и это тоже, конечно. Но подумай вот о чем: Смокер обратился к нам. Придавил свою гордость, переступил через себя и позвонил, чтобы тебя спасти. Рискуя при этом карьерой и жизнью, Луффи правильно сказал. И этот риск останется с ним на всю жизнь. В себе мы уверены, а из команды Ло лично я только за него самого и поручусь. Если правда о твоем спасении всплывет, Смокеру первому не поздоровится. Луффи не из-за нас разозлился: мы и так враги Мирового Правительства и ежедневно рискуем жизнями. Ему за Смокера обидно. А самого Смокера тем более можно понять... эй, ты что, плачешь, что ли?! Прекрати немедленно!

\- Я не плачу! - она вскинула голову, с вызовом уставившись на него полными слез глазами. - Вот еще! И давай сюда свою еду!

Зоро опасливо вручил ей миску и кинул тоскливый взгляд на часы. До прихода Робин оставалось больше сорока минут.

Ну что ж…

\- Знаешь, как я из охотника за головами превратился в пирата?

Она помотала головой, торопливо пытаясь проглотить слишком большой кусок моти. Зоро улыбнулся воспоминанию.

\- Передо мной встал выбор - умереть от рук дозорных или стать пиратом. Как видишь, я еще жив. И еще ни разу об этом не жалел.

\- Это был намек? - вытаращилась Ташиги, чуть не опрокинув на себя суп.

\- Даже и не думай! - в свою очередь ужаснулся Зоро. - Только тебя в команде нам и не хватало!

\- Тогда к чему ты рассказал мне эту историю, Ророноа?

\- Просто так, - пожал плечами Зоро. - У меня еще полчаса до конца дежурства. Надо же как-то скоротать время.

Он, разумеется, пустился в откровения не от скуки. Но выводы Ташиги пусть делает сама.

 

***

Смокер и Луффи настолько вошли во вкус, что продолжили свою попойку уже на Санни. Едва дождавшись Робин, Зоро покинул лазарет с целью посмотреть, что делает дозорный на их корабле и не вредит ли кому? Смокер усиленно вредил - своей собственной печени, на пару с Луффи методично уничтожая запасы саке, рассчитанные на всю команду. С возмущением обнаружив, что остался всего один бочонок, Зоро схватил обоих алкоголиков и отволок на палубу, чтобы проветрились. Был большой соблазн еще и в океане их прополоскать для пущей эффективности, но увы - добросердечный Брук свесился из вороньего гнезда и пригласил Зоро подняться подежурить вместе. Осознав, что задуманное злое дело накрылось крышкой из-за присутствия свидетеля, Зоро махнул рукой и отправился спать.

Утомленный ночными подвигами, он проспал не только завтрак, но и обед. Впрочем, не он один: Смокер и Луффи после вчерашних возлияний тоже с трудом продрали глаза ближе к вечеру, и то лишь потому, что над ними воздвигся грозный Джимбей, объявивший, что они уже почти приплыли к месту погружения на Остров Рыболюдей, а значит, давно пора просыпаться. Зоро вышел из каюты как раз вовремя, чтобы полюбоваться на то, что сам так и не осуществил: купание обоих гуляк в морской воде.

Джимбей, игнорируя возмущенные вопли (Луффи) и попытки убийства (Смокер), еще разок окатил обоих водой, после чего снова напомнил, что они почти у цели, поэтому с Ташиги надо что-то решать. Луффи, которому одна интересная идея пришла еще до спасения, наконец-то пришел в себя и воодушевленно закивал. Смокер, которому, видимо, Луффи изложил свою мысль, пока оба были еще относительно трезвы, согласно поморщился и вместе с Луффи двинулся в лазарет.

За ними, конечно же, увязалась вся команда, кроме Усоппа, которому выпало дежурство на предмет обнаружения ищущих их кораблей Дозора, и эро-кока, занятого грядущим ужином. Не стал исключением и Зоро, которому очень интересно было посмотреть на реакцию Ташиги. Первым делом Луффи свою идею обсудил с ним, и Зоро находил ее в достаточной степени интересной.

\- Ты тоже не спишь! - приветливо, словно и не злился вчера, воскликнул Луффи, едва ступив на порог лазарета и обнаружив, что Ташиги, воспользовавшись отлучкой Чоппера, не только сняла исключительно полезный компресс и встала с постели, но и принялась за комплекс разминочных упражнений.

\- Мугивара, - тут же отступила Ташиги. Увидев Смокера, она только горестно закусила губы и промолчала. Остальной делегации не досталось ни одного лишнего взгляда.

\- Хочешь приносить пользу? - с места в карьер ринулся Луффи.

Она решительно кивнула. Сама Ташиги наверняка не знала, что теперь делать со своей жизнью, из которой резко пропал смысл. Одна ее готовность схватиться, как за соломинку, за первое же предложение, пусть и исходящее от пирата, говорила о многом.

\- Тогда отправляйся на Остров Рыболюдей, - сказал Луффи, плюхнувшись на кровать и начав болтать ногами, словно он рыбку ловил, а не решал сейчас чужую судьбу. - Там живут мои друзья, они тебя не выдадут. Это - Джимбей, он тебе все объяснит. Если коротко, надо помочь наладить отношения между людьми и рыболюдьми. Рыболюди должны увидеть, что хороших людей много! Ты меня раздражаешь, но ты хороший человек. Я думаю, ты справишься!

\- Я, разумеется, помогу, Ташиги-сан, - поклонился Джимбей. - Для меня будет честью сопровождать вас на Остров Рыболюдей, если вы согласитесь.

Ташиги смотрела на них во все глаза. Да и остальные, судя по удивленным взглядам, идею Луффи услышали впервые. Только Смокер и Джимбей не выглядели удивленными. Но, вопреки обыкновению, комментировать никто не стал. Все ждали решения Ташиги.

\- Мугивара… - тихо позвала она.

\- Мммм?

\- Ты говорил, что не стал бы рисковать жизнью ради убийц своего брата. Но все равно спас меня.

\- Не говори глупостей, - поморщился Луффи, с удвоенной энергией заболтав ногами. - Я не соврал, но Эйса ведь убила не ты.

Зоро удивленно переглянулся с командой. Похоже, только для Фрэнки и Робин то, что Луффи способен на недомолвки и увертки, не стало сюрпризом. А вот Ташиги как-то разом подобралась, выпрямилась и искренне сказала:

\- Спасибо.

\- Да не за что, - беззаботно рассмеялся Луффи, заложив руки за голову - как всегда, когда был доволен собой. - Если ты хорошо постараешься, то уже я буду говорить тебе спасибо!

И Ташиги решительно кивнула.

\- Я постараюсь!

\- Держи, - выступил Смокер, протягивая ей меч. Шигурэ, если Зоро правильно вспомнил. - Это единственный, который я смог забрать.

Ташиги бережно приняла катану, проверила лезвие и пристроила ее на боку, сразу став увереннее и взрослее. А потом низко, до земли, поклонилась.

\- Спасибо вам, Смокер-сан.

На этом моменте неловко стало даже циничной Нами, и команда тихо рассосалась. Зоро отправился на “утреннюю” тренировку (утром у него считалось любое время суток сразу после пробуждения), чтобы успеть до ужина, остальные тоже занялись своими делами, предоставив Смокеру, Луффи и Джимбею объяснять Ташиги все тонкости положения на Острове Рыболюдей. Робин, правда, пришлось отвлечь невовремя вернувшегося Чоппера, но это были уже такие мелочи...

Никто не сомневался - Ташиги справится.

***

Джимбея и Ташиги провожали всей командой. Рыболюди после звонка с Санни выслали небольшой осмоленный кораблик, на котором они должны были погрузиться, но, чтобы он не повредил покрытие, на поверхность его не поднимали. Ташиги с Джимбеем пришлось нырнуть прямо в неспокойное море. Учитывая, что всплыть они не могли и не должны были, выглядело это, по правде сказать, жутковато.

Луффи не звал Джимбея остаться прямо сейчас, но напомнил, что его всегда ждут, и Джимбей пообещал вскоре найти их, если все сложится удачно. Было бы здорово - Зоро и не подозревал, как соскучился. Для него Джимбей вошел в команду, вытащив Луффи из Маринфорда. Да и остальные, похоже, придерживались такого же мнения. Нами так вообще звала его Джимбей-чан, чего даже Чоппер, единственный, на кого она почти никогда не кричала и не ругалась, не говоря уж о том, чтобы бить, не удостаивался.

Проводив Джимбея с Ташиги, распрощался и Смокер, напоследок предложив обращаться, если вдруг понадобится что-нибудь не слишком незаконное. Луффи и его обнял, совсем как Ло, но Смокер оказался крепче и ограничился ответным похлопыванием по плечу. Впрочем, еще одно совместное приключение - и его бастион окончательно падет, в этом Зоро был уверен, глядя в спину удалявшегося на морском мотоцикле вице-адмирала. Как и в том, что совместные приключения у них еще будут.

Покончив с прощаниями, команда взяла курс на тот остров с дергающейся стрелкой лог-поса, куда в первый раз они из-за Панк Хазарда так и не попали. Кстати, на Панк Хазарде Мугивары все-таки ненадолго остановились, но лично Зоро даже на берег сходить не стал. С него этого острова более чем хватило, а если кому хочется погулять по местам боевой славы - их право.

Кинемон, почти двое суток без сна охранявший Санни в их отсутствие, счастливо продрых до самого отправления с Панк Хазарда, поэтому почти каждый член команды счел своим долгом в лицах пересказать ему спасение Ташиги. С каждой новой версией Кинемон все громче сокрушался, что его там не было, и в конце концов заявил, что ему нравится в команде, дома его еще долго ждать не будут, так что он остается. Луффи немедленно велел открыть последний бочонок саке, и в тот вечер упились все, включая обычно сдержанную Робин. Оказывается, именно это саке было каким-то особенным, чуть ли не двухсотлетней выдержки, но вспомнили об этом только на следующее утро, когда жалеть было поздно.

Впрочем, это другие пусть жалеют, а Зоро отлично провел вечер и не отказался бы повторить.

\- Хорошо посидели, да? - Луффи, как всегда, свалился откуда-то сверху, едва Зоро успел прикрыть глаз для полуденной дремы. Лениво приоткрыв его обратно, Зоро обнаружил, что они с Луффи почти соприкасаются носами.

\- Хорошо, - подтвердил он, и не думая отодвигаться. Если Луффи хочется общаться почти губы в губы - почему бы и нет?..

\- Без тебя я бы не справился. - Вот так, внезапно, без всякого перехода. То самое, о чем они знают, но обычно никогда не говорят.

\- Может быть, и нет. А может, и справился бы. - Зоро усмехнулся. - Я предпочитаю верить в последнее. Ты сильный.

\- А я не хочу проверять, - серьезно сказал Луффи, растянувшись рядом в позе морской звезды. - Никогда.

О чем там Зоро собирался его спрашивать? Об отношении, показанном у чужих на глазах?

Хорошо, что не успел. Сейчас бы чувствовал себя идиотом - все ведь и так понятно.

\- Договорились.

Луффи счастливо улыбнулся и поднял голову на оклик Усоппа. Тот с заговорщическим видом размахивал какой-то загадочной штуковиной, и Луффи, разумеется, помчался навстречу очередной совместной проделке.

Все было как всегда.


End file.
